fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Versil
Persil :D Lord Vox 09:51, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Lenor, Persil... Co następne, Ariel? Niez. Lesiu Vanish, Lenor, Persil, czekamy na na Vizira :) (Grrr.... Lesiu mnie z tym uprzedził- konf edycji miałem) Vezok999 10:08, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) : Vixir- jestem prorokiem! Vezok999 16:19, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) : Nie. Nie jesteś. Czytałem dyskusję Versila, nasunąłeś mi pomysł o Vizirze, to go użyłem. Więc wybacz, ale gaszę zapał i mówię: taki z ciebie prorok, jak ze mnie Pustynny Skorpion (nie ma za co Kani za reklamę). Black Magic 18:42, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) : Witam pana Skorpiona- ja pisałem że ktoś kogos porówna do Vizira- i porównał. Wszelkie drogi do tego są nie ważne, liczy się efekt Vezok999 21:39, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Andaloriańskie naramienniki ^^. No to po kolei: pancerz. Wg. lepiej by było, jakbyś zamiast gotowej (czarnej...) części wstawił kilka czerwonych - i ciekawej, i ładnej by było. Co tam dalej... ręce i nogi, ładne, broń (prosta), ale w sumie też ładna. Co tu dużo mówić 9/10 - Nie, mój inny, przede wszystkim przez ochraniacz Piraka od spobu ręki (chyba że Andalorianie też to mają...). A broń może i prosta, ale jak brat dostał Lewę, to musiałem ch gdzieś użyć (Fajnie, w końcu jakiś komentarz nie nawiązujący do środków czystości) Vezok999 10:42, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, już go na GG widziałem, jakoś go fajnie nazwałeś... Revamp Astara? No jest niezły, ale te kryształy... Niespecjalnie mi odpowiadają. Katany Lewy Nuva z ulepszonymi rękojeśćmi (czy też rękojeściami?), są ok, na plus. Nie mam zbytnio ochoty się rozpisywać, z MoCa 8/10. Kani--Nui 10:57, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Ale akurat Astar przy nim wygląda... wątle :)? Vezok999 10:59, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Fajny 8/10Panrahk17 10:04, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. 9/10 albo nie jeśli dam 10/10 będe na pudełku... więc to "najlepszy m.o.c na świacie", dobra a tak na serio to 9/10. Malum121 14:08, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Malum, gdybyś napisał to kilkoma zdaniami możebym zrozumiał... Jakim pudełku? PS. Dzisiaj zabiorę się za jego ocenę... I destroy him! I Came To Play! 13:39, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Wyjaśnię ci to tak: Malum może się zapytać ciebie "O co chodzi z Bijaaacz?" Vezok999 13:53, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Nic mi nie wyjaśniłeś, a "Bijaaacz" to powiedzonko Niekrtytego Krytyka. To o co chodzi z tym pudełkiem? I Came To Play! 14:03, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) : on tego tekstu pewnie nawet nie czytał. Z pudełkiem- sam dokładnie nie słyszałem, ale to kwestia jednego gościa co recenzjował jakąś gre na hyperze, chyba z fresh air, ale głowy za to nei dam. Mówił właśnie że da 10/10 to trafi na pudełko gry Vezok999 14:07, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo wciągająca historia, najbardziej zaskoczyło mnie... no wiecie... to jak wtedy... No... Ale przejdźmy do oceny Persila Versila. Pancerz - Fajny, gdyby nie te kulki. Nagolenniki takie se, ochraniacze na udach tak samo. Ciekawe naramienniki, ogółem fajnie wyglądaja czerwone oczy Visoraków i małe klocki Lego. Broń w porządku. Łeee... myślałem, że dłużej to potrwa. Sam MoC, więc 7,5/10. Czekam na historię. I Came To Play! 10:43, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ale Zivo się upominał, że jest co oceniać w arcie bez story i MoCa- ja nic się nie dopominam- jest różnica. Historii ujawnianie na razie nie ma sensu Vezok999 10:51, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze, to ocenimy Persila Versila. Zaczniemy od dołu - nogi. Stopy dobre, łydki fajne, proste (takie lubię) ale dobrze zabezpieczone. (Ja stawiam na praktyczność M.o.Cka, nie jego wygląd). I tu mój zachwyt się kończy, albowiem o ile nagolenniki mi pasują, o tyle nagolenniki od tyłu całkowicie blokują możliwość ruszania nogami od kolana w dół. Czyli 70/100 za niepraktyczne uda. Teraz łapy. No cóż, ramiona blokują ruch przedramieniem tak, że można minimalnie kąt 90 stopni, ale z drugiej strony dobre naramienniki. w przedramionach nie pasują mi te oczy Barraki, ale dam to na zero, bo ten typ przedramion jest trudny do uzbrojenia. Broń fajna, pomysłowa. 85/100. Najlepszy z M.o.Cka tułów. 100/100. Mordy u toa nie oceniam, bo zawsze to zwykła maska. (chyba że jst z plasteliny, to wtedy oceniam). Łącznie 70+85+100:3= 85/100. Black Magic 09:30, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Gdybym mógł, dałbym mu długie uda Inika, wtedy problemu by nie było, niestety nie mam. Ale mi jak mu zdjęcia robiłem jakoś to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Że tak powiem, twój styl oceniania bardzo mi się podoba ~~